


Generations 08: Amusement Park

by Fier



Series: Generations [8]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Amusement Parks, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25634509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fier/pseuds/Fier
Summary: Mulder and Scully go to the annual Scully family outing to Busch Gardens. Dana is a very reluctant participant. Fox acts like a twelve year old.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Series: Generations [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857445
Kudos: 8





	Generations 08: Amusement Park

**Author's Note:**

> **Title** : Generations 8. Amusement Park  
>  **Author** : Macspooky
> 
> Here is Amusement Park. It comes after "A Day Out." Hi Folks. Here's another in my "Generations" series. (See list at end for titles) This one is set after A Day Out while Fox and Dana are still engaged. Windsinger provided me with the idea after a trip to an amusement park. It brought back memories of my own days of taking the kids to Busch Gardens and my four year old running around in a Big Bad Wolf Tshirt. She also did part of the writing describing "Escape from Pompeii" as I have never seen it. This story was lots of fun to write. Again I thank Chris Carter, 1013 and Fox for lending me their characters. No copyright infringement isintended. I guess I'll call it PG 13. There's really nothing in it except a few references to adult situations and Dana's chest. Enjoy! Hope it makes you laugh.
> 
> By the way, the name Daithe is pronounced Dahee and is a very Irish boy's name. June 13, 1995
> 
>  _Note from Windsinger: Macspooky thanks for writing this. I never had such an enjoyable time waiting in lines before because I was envisioning Fox and Dana doing it. The Pompeii ride at Busch Gardens really exists. It's new this May. I was shocked that the fire marshalls would allow it. Fox would be terrified. The patron is given absolutely no warning that they are going to be exposed to this sort of thing. PREVIEW: In the next installment of this family saga MacSpooky and I both write alternate Wedding stories. What fun!_ Note to Windsinger - You are welcome. As soon as I heard the idea my fingers started itching to type!

Fox and Dana sat at her dining room table going over case files. They frequently brought work home. It gave them more time to spend together outside of the office. Of course, their discussions and analysis were interrupted by frequent kisses, but in the end they actually got more done in the relaxed atmosphere with no need to be on their "best" behavior all the time, no need to follow "office rules," of never touching or letting anyone know how they felt while the secret of her engagement ring remained a mystery and source of gossip and speculation.

"That coffee smells good," said Fox. "I wish it would hurry up and perk.," "It will. Uh oh...I'm out of milk," she said realizing suddenly that the gourmet coffee she always indulged herself in was going to be a waste without it. "I better run to the deli.," "Do you really need to?," "Can't stand it without milk, Spook." She smiled. "I get enough of the chemical creamer in miserable mud at work. I'll get you a bag of sunflower seeds while I'm out. Be back in a jiffy.," She headed out the door and he missed her immediately. He alway feared she would get mugged, or that something would happen to her.

It was silly, but he'd lost her once and the fear was always somewhere at the back of his mind. The phone rang relieving him of the need to think about it.

"Scully residence," he said. "Oh, hi, Bill. "No you didn't interrupt anything important," he chuckled. "Dana's at the store...Yeah...we're both off Friday...together even...Busch Gardens...sounds great...5 AM...not so great but we'll be there.

Right...I'll bring my appetite and the little kid in me...thanks Bill." He hung up the phone absolutely delighted just as Dana came in.

"Guess what!" he said ready to burst with excitment.

"Uh...what?" she inquired heading for the kitchen wondering why he looked so happy all of a sudden.

"Bill called. We are all going to Busch Gardens on Friday," he grinned.

"No, no...way...I've been ducking the Scully Clan annual amusement park trip for 10 years now. I hate those places.," His face fell. "But you've got to come with me Dana," he said.

"You've just got to.," "No I don't. We don't have to go." She began to pour the coffee.

When she turned back to face him he had that sulky little boy look that told her she was really going to be punished for this.

"Come on Dana," he pleaded. "I really want to go.," "I thought we were going to spend the day together goofing off.," She had had an idea that maybe they would spend it breaking the vow of celebacy he had made to her dad until after they were married and easing some of the doubts and fears she knew he was starting to experience.

"We can spend the day together at Busch Gardens," he told her.

"Nothing doing..." "You know someone always has to ruin it for me," he snapped. He turned away from her. "Well, I'm going without you then. No one is going to stop me this time. Not even you.," "Fox, who's stopped you in the past?" she asked thinking this whole discussion rather silly. It was just a trip to a stupid amusement park.

"My dad...okay...if you have to know," he said sarcastically.

She recognized it. It was the tone that told her she was stepping on his toes, yanking his chain. He had used it on her in the past, in Oregon when he'd given the last of the gas to keep the lights burning against those awful green bugs to their prime murder suspect. She had heard it again when they had argued about the CIA agent and he had told her she was welcome to get off thecase if she wanted before he had run off to Alaska. She hated that tone. She knew when he used it that there was no way to win.

"We were supposed to go to a place like that once but I did something to annoy him. They took my sister and left me home alone.

She looked so happy when they got back and I never even figured out what I'd done wrong. He didn't hit me that time. He just left me there alone," Fox told her. "All alone..." He stopped. "Hell, I don't owe you any explanation. I just want to go.," It was the first time he'd ever admitted what she had long suspected, that his father had hit him. Almost more cruel than that, however, seemed to be the way his parents had abandoned him to his disappointment.

"Hey, Spook, don't think you are going to leave me behind." Her heart had melted. She slipped her arms around his waist and rested her head against his back. "I might be tempted to beat you with a wet noodle sometimes, but I sure don't want to disappoint you...ever...I love you, Fox. I love you more than anything.," He turned around and faced her with a big grin on his face, a blissful childlike expression that said, I WON! "It'll be fun, sweetie. We'll be together and I'll be on my best behaviour. I promise." He really meant it. He loved it when she gave in, but he also simply loved her. He touched her cheek. Sometimes he still couldn't believe that it had happened, that he had met this beautiful woman, and that she loved him so much and accepted him with all his faults.

"Right." She smiled at him, looking into those beautiful hazel eyes. "And if my mother had wheels she'd be a trolley. Come on.

Coffee's getting cold. Back to work.,"

* * *

It was a very long drive. He had stayed over the night before so that they could meet Bill and the others on time and go down in formation in order to arrive at the gate simultaneously. He had slept on the couch. She had wanted him in the bed. She had even bought condoms. He had told her they had to get up too early in the morning and to stop trying to melt his resolve. He had gotten rid of them, in order, he had informed her, not to tempt himself at 2 am. They WERE going to do it the way Dana's dad would have wanted and get married first. Fox had made a promise and he told her he was determined to keep it no matter how difficult. Then he had kissed her and settled down on her couch. If a part of her hadn't loved him so dearly for the way he felt about her family, she would have probably strangled him. She really wanted him in bed.

Anyway, they all arrived at the park as part of the caravan and began unloading backpacks, kids, strollers, and diaper bags. They probably had more equipment than existed in an entire small third world country. Michael had his backpack and Eileen her Lion King bag.

Maureen wasn't with them because her pregnancy was difficult and Bill had decided to give her a rest that day. Sinead was there with her bouncing, colicy baby boy Sean. She'd just had her six week check up and was ready to rock and roll already. Knowing Sinead, they had probably done quite a bit of that the night before, but she wasn't too tired for rides, baby or no baby, not Sinead. Tim, her husband, had brought his niece Jane for Eileen, Jane's younger sister Kate, and nephew Daithe who was Michael's age, all of whom had backpacks. Chris and Jenni were there with Dani the Spitzer who was nearly six months old now and developing a personality that did not seem to require a great deal of sleep. She was teething Jenni explained and had diarrhea but should be okay. Dana had her backpack which held her things and Fox had his own. Melissa and Chuck were along, Chuck looking ready to ride everything in sight and Dana knew Lis was a nut for roller coasters. Margaret and Walter were the last to pull up.

"Well," thought Dana looking at the vast pile of backpacks, strollers, diaper bags and towels, "at least there is experienced help with the babies.," "Listen, kids," said Margaret not even bothering to get out of the car, "Walt and I decided at the last minute that we are going to leave all this fun to you young folks and go spend the day at Williamsburg instead. Just wanted to let you know. Bye Bye." With a wave, they pulled away while everyone let out a collective moan. How could the adults have any fun at an amusement park without Grandma to watch the babies? Life just wasn't fair. What were Grandma's for anyway?

"Hey, she's in love," muttered Dana. "Give the woman a break.," She was already starting to have a bad feeling about this day. All her siblings knew she hated rides and Sean was starting to look cranky in his stroller already.

"I'm new at this," announced Fox as they entered the gate. He slipped an arm around Michael and Daithe's shoulders in male bonding fashion. "You guys are going to have to show me what to do, okay?," Dana brought up the rear with both backpacks, one on each shoulder.

Eyes lit up. There is nothing like the light in the eyes of 12 year old boys who know they have in their hands a kindred soul with a credit card. They would know just what to do and could instruct him accordingly. "We'll show you all the good stuff to do, Uncle Wolf," said Michael with a grin.

"Never been to an amusement park?" asked Bill.

"Nope...never..." "Okay," he said thinking idly that Fox Mulder didn't know what he was in for. He adored rides himself, but within certain limits. He was Fox's age and prided himself on now being the head of the family. He also felt a little mercenary. If Fox wanted to deal with the 12 year olds, that was okay. If he could get "Uncle Wolf" to entertain them, he wouldn't have to.

"Hey," said Fox. "That looks really neat." It was a large building with a sign on it saying it was "Escape from Pompeii." Fox's eyes had lit on Dana's chest which was clad only in a white t- shirt and what appeared to be not much of a bra. He had also seen the ride spitting people down a shute into water and getting them soaked.

White t-shirt, minimal bra, nice chest. If he positioned her just right in the car... He decided he really wanted to see Dana wet. Water did wonderful things for T-shirts, especially white ones.

"Fox, it's not that hot yet today. We'll get soaked. It'll be cold," she said.

"I'll keep you warm, babe," he replied.

It occured to Dana that he might enjoy seeing her wet if the way he'd been looking at her chest was any indication. It might be worth getting cold for. Who knows? If they lived through the day, he might even forget about her father and...well, it was worth a try. If it led to her getting what she wanted...

"Okay," she said reluctantly, "But I really hate rides, so this is the only one." Everyone else wanted to go, too, so Bill was designated baby sitter of the moment while they got on line and piled in the car. They sat four across, the kids bouncing and squirming.

Eileen and Michael immediately started fighting about who would sit next to Uncle Wolf so Eileen ended up between him and Dana with Michael on the other side. The bar came down across them while Dana thought about how it was a good thing she loved her niece. She wouldn't tolerate any other woman worming her way between her and Fox like that. What was it about Mulder and women anyway? Even the little girls adored him! The ride started. Up, up the car climbed. Everyone could hear the roller coaster type clicks as the car was pulled up the ramp. As it dipped and became level, the car was swallowed up by the building and it was dark. Having prepared himself for haunted house type stuff, Fox was smiling. What he got was FIRE! He could feel the heat and smell the gas...Fox felt himself break out in a sweat. His heart pounded. He wanted to run, to escape, but he was trapped. The flames blazed up to his right, and then to his left, hot and too close. Then suddenly Eileen managed to slip out from under the bar.

She was a tiny child and she screamed in terror struggling to stand up. Something snapped inside of him. He wasn't going to let anything happen to another little dark haired girl. He grabbed her and pulled her down, cradling her head, hiding it from the fire.

"It's okay Eileen...it's okay," he said sheltering her although he didn't feel okay. There was fire over their heads. He felt Dana's arm on him steadying him and suddenly it was dark, markedly cooler and quiet without the noise of flames and the gas jets. They were out of the infernal room and a cloud of mist surrounded them. There was light ahead, open air. The car was spit out of the tunnel and plunged down into cold, cold water.

Unsteadily Fox handed the crying child to her father. "She got really scared," he stammered.

"Eileen is a baby...Eileen is a baby," chanted Michael. Daithe soon joined in. Not wanting anyone to see how badly shaken he was, Fox walked away with Dana following behind.

"You okay, Spook?" she asked dripping wet, for she had taken the worst soaking of all.

He nodded. He didn't have a very good taste in his mouth about his first amusement park ride at that moment. "They should warn you about that. Some people are scared of fire, you know." Then he noticed her chest. It was a very nice chest indeed. Dana didn't have large breasts, the kind he usually favored. She was no Justine in that regard, but what she had was sure perfect in his eyes! She had told him once when he'd been fondling her and had teased her about there being not much to grab, that beautiful things come in small packages. He had laughed. Then he had had to swat her hand away when she'd tried to investigate just what parts of his anatomy she could grab.

"Mmm," he said, the fire, or at least that kind of fire forgotten, "you look nice in a wet t- shirt." He slipped his arms around her. "Your nipples are nice and hard, Shorts," he whispered.

"My nipples aren't the only thing that's nice and hard," she whispered back wishing they were in a more private place, a very private place. He bent down to kiss her.

"Hey, Uncle Wolf, that's enough mushy stuff," called Michael.

"There's too many good rides to go on yet to bother with that stupid kissing stuff.," "Guess you're right, Mike," he smirked breaking away from Dana determined from here on in everyone would have fun no matter what. Her chest was quickly forgotten by the 10 year old Fox who still thought girls were stupid.

Eileen rushed up to him with her arms out to be picked up. He scooped her up. "You're my hero, Uncle Wolf. You saved me from the fire," she announced kissing his cheek. She felt good in his arms.

Fox thought it might be nice to have a little girl one day. "Daddy says if I'm good you'll take me on the merry go round later.," "Oh daddy did did he?" asked Fox with a smile. He hugged her. "Well, I will. That's a promise." He set her down and she trotted off with her cousin discussing the latest Barbie doll, trauma forgotten.

"See, Scully," he said, "I'm a hero. It doesn't get any better than that." He took off with the kids, large and small, and Dana found herself struggling to push two strollers along behind them. So much for him keeping her warm and spending the day together. She wouldn't think about the "best behavior" promise.

Dana was astonished at the amount of junk food they could manage to eat, especially Fox. She knew he had an amazing capacity for food when he remembered to eat at all, but she'd never seen him quite this bad, even at his worst. They all went from ride to ride shrieking with laughter and stuffing their faces with everything in sight, while she brought up the rear with the babies trying very hard to be a good sport. Then they reached the Big Bad Wolf. It had grown overcast and there wasn't much of a line. The kids were delighted. They wanted to go right on. Everyone dropped their backpack at Dana's feet.

"Go on it with me, please," said Fox.

"No way. It looks like it goes upside down. I don't like upside down.," "Oh come on Shorts, you're being a real party pooper. You give me dirty looks every time I buy something to eat and won't go on rides... how do you expect to have fun?," Dana glanced down at the pile of backpacks that had been left at HER feet. Dani was in the stroller hungry but her gums hurt and she fussed and wouldn't hold her bottle so Dana had one hand occupied with that. Sean was on her shoulder screaming with colic or something, screaming anyway. Jenni and Sinead were calling him to hurry up. If looks could kill, he knew he'd be dead so he decided he'd better run and get on line before he never lived to get married to the woman who was looking at him.

"Uh, Dana's having a hard time with the babies," he said. He thought they were being a little unfair in abandoning her. Also, it wasn't like Jen to do that.

"Oh, that's okay," said Melissa her arms through Chuck's. " I told Jen it would be okay. Dana hates rides. She doesn't mind watching the little ones. She loves babies.," "If you say so," said Fox, thinking idly that Melissa had told Margaret that it was okay to pull the plug on her sister, too. He didn't think Dana had looked too enamoured with babies when he'd left her. He didn't want her to develop a distaste for infants. He was hoping to make one with her one day.

Four trips through the Big Bad Wolf later, they returned to find Dana on a park bench hair falling in her face looking a total wreck.

Fox decided she'd looked better in a coma with wires sticking out of everywhere. At least her hair had been combed then. She had the backpacks lined up. Sean was back in the stroller on his stomach still wailing...She was rocking the carriage with one foot in the hopes of getting him to sleep. It wasn't working. Dani was on the park bench. One end was wearing her bottle. The other end was being cleaned up, only it was the world's messiest diaper, looked rather green to Fox, and Dana had run out of baby wipes. She was looking helpless which was decidedly unusual for Dr. Dana Scully. They all burst out laughing. Fox laughed the loudest which earned him another very special look. Someone snapped a picture.

"Oh, God, no," she moaned.

"Hey folks, Big Bad Wolf T-shirts for everyone," he announced deciding it was time to change the subject and holding out a bag. He thought it best not to comment on her predicament. He was wearing one that said, "I survived the Big Bad Wolf" as well as a golf hat and a stupid pair of sunglasses. He even had t-shirts for the babies..

"Oh, boy," said the kids. "Thanks ,Uncle Wolf.," Dana wondered just how much debt she would end up paying off when she married him, as no one handed her anything to finish cleaning up the baby with. This trip was costing a down payment on a house and she was developing an aversion to diapers. She clenched her teeth and grinned, still determined to be a good sport, as Jennie finally took over the changing process and Sinead picked up Sean who immediately stopped crying.

"Where's mine?" asked Dana trying to wipe her hands, as no T-shirt was forthcoming in her size.

"You don't get one cause you wouldn't go on the ride," he informed her smugly. "Only people who go on the ride get a t-shirt.," "You're going to get it, Mulder," she warned. She felt a little hurt but wasn't about to show it. The babies hadn't gone on the ride. She merely smiled vowing to grin and bear it if it killed her.

"I know," he grinned and waggled his eyebrows. Diaper changing was finished and they were off to the next ride, Fox trotting away with Michael and Daithe before Dana even had a chance to take his hand. Naturally they stopped for corn dogs on the way. Fox paid...again.

Dana eyed the Dragon Fire. Michael announced that it went upside down five times, five whole times. Daithe informed them that it was the world's best roller coaster. Dana looked at the roller coaster.

She looked at Fox who had this stupid expectant grin on his face as he looked at her. She looked at the backpacks and the strollers. Dani spit up and Sean was already getting restless in the carriage. She looked at the roller coaster again. She saw that her relatives were about to ask her to watch the babies while they went on. She silently cursed her mother for having a love life while at the same time hoping Margaret was having a better time than her. Maybe mom and Walter had found some nice private spot and were... Sean let out his first peep.

"Oh no," she said, " Not again folks. You'll have to get someone else to babysit. I'm going on this roller coaster with Fox if it's the last thing I do. I'm going to have fun like all the rest of you.," She took his hand, "And, Michael, I am going to sit next to him, too," she glared.

"Uh, yes, Aunt Dana," he said quickly. When Aunt Dana meant business, she meant business.

She got into the car. "I don't get it, Mulder," she hissed. "I was on that ship with you in Norway, and you threw up the whole damn time.," "I'm fine," he said. "This is great. I don't know what your problem is Dana. You should enjoy this. You don't get seasick.," "This isn't the ocean," she replied. The ride started. She was already hanging on for dear life.

When she came out, she had to lean on him. It had terrified her.

She'd hated it. If it had been any longer she thought she might have died. It was worse than turbulance in airplanes.

"Where's Donny Pfaster when you need him?" she finally muttered pulling herself together, although she had rather liked leaning on him.

" That bad, huh, Shorts?, he inquired thinking that she must have really hated it if she found Donny Pfaster's company preferable. What you need is another water ride Scully," he grinned and they all headed for the Roman Rapids. Jennie apologized for imposing on her to watch Dani, and Dana softened and said it was okay. She really didn't mind most of the time, but she would have to go on the Roman Rapids with Fox. His feelings would be hurt if she didn't.

"Don't you be apologizin', Jen," said Sinead in her own indomitable fashion, which sounded a great deal like Gran's. "It's good practice for when he knocks her up and she has twins. And it's not his feelin's she's worried about. She just wants him to see her chest in a wet t-shirt in the hopes he'll take her home and give her that good hard shagging later.," "Oh God, not you too, Sinead," Dana pleaded knowing damn well it was true.

"What's a good hard shagging?" asked Eileen who had come up behind them.

"That's when a guy takes his-"started Michael, but Bill clapped his hands over Michael's mouth and threatened him with death.

"We'll talk about it with your mother when we get home sweetie," he told her gently. He gave Sinead a dirty look for all the good it did him. You could give Sinead dirty looks from here to County Kildare and it wouldn't stop her mouth. She was just like Gran McBride.

Dana did indeed go on the Roman Rapids with Fox and decided it was a lot of fun, not at all like a roller coaster. He enjoyed seeing her laughing aloud, having some real fun for the first time that day.

Even more than that, though, he enjoyed the fact that once again, her white t-shirt got very very wet. The view of her chest was magnificent and it was awhile before he took his eyes off of her. Watching her, he had the feeling that his admiration gave her pleasure too and that perhaps it helped "save" her day just a little, a day he knew she was not really enjoying very much. For a brief instant, before more frenetic activities resumed, he found himself once again awash in a wave of tenderness for the tiny redhead who had brought him a real family and had so changed his life with her quiet good humor and love.

Finally it looked as if the day were going to end without Fox and the other two twelve-year-olds being thrown out of the park for disorderly conduct and Dana was beginning to feel hopeful. Even better was the fact that the babies had finally gone to sleep sprawled in their strollers and she was only carrying two backpacks. Bill announced as the senior clan member, that there would be one more ride before they left. The kids immediately began to fight about which one it would be, but Eileen looked pitiful. She had been asking about the merry-go-round all day. She had been good and everyone kept ignoring her, even her friend Jane. She tugged on Fox's hand and looked up at him. "You and daddy promised if I'd be good you would take me on the merry go round Uncle Wolf. I've been good haven't I?," "Eileen is a baby...Eileen is a baby..." "Shut up Michael..." roared Bill.

"Don't even open your mouth Daithe..." said Tim.

"Of course, you've been good," said Fox. "You've been an angel.," He smiled down at her wondering how anyone could resist those Irish blue eyes. She looked so much like Margaret. Margaret had had that same miserable look when she'd come to him after Dana had been abducted. It was a bit of a walk and he was tired, but that was okay.

"I'd never break a promise to you, sweetheart. Let's go.," Dana sighed and followed along. She supposed that's why she loved him so much. He could drive you crazy, push you to the limit, be insensitive and hurt your feelings, go off half cocked leaving you to rescue him from himself and nearly getting yourself killed for your efforts, but in the end there was a kindness and gentleness about him, a fundamental decency that was very hard to find. He was the kind of man who wouldn't ever willingly break a promise to a little child no matter what. Not for the first time, she wondered how such a sweet man could have survived such cold parents.

They got to the merry-go-round and he took Eileen twice. The boys went as well, suddenly reverting to eight-year-olds again after all their chanting. Bill made noises about strangling them both. Chris woke Dani up over Jen's fervent protest and held her on a little horse. Dana snapped a picture just as she was spitting up all over him. They got organized to leave. Dana looked around and Fox was gone, disappeared. She grew alarmed but didn't show it.

"Listen," she said, "you all go on and I'll talk to you during the week.," "Okay," they agreed. "It was great fun. We'll do it again next year.," "Over my dead body," she muttered. They departed and Dana began to search.

Sure enough, she found him in the bushes, the most private bushes he could find, tossing his cookies, along with hot dogs, corn dogs, french fries, onion rings, hamburgers, popcorn, snow cones and every other sort of junk food on the face of the earth. He was a lovely sight, better even than the way he had looked in Alaska. He smelled great too. Dana thanked the powers that be that she was a pathologist with a strong stomach. She sighed and reached down and held his shoulders wondering at her good fortune in having fallen in love with this man. She supposed she ought to be furious at him.

"Merry-go-round did you in, huh, Spook?" she asked softly.

"I never could stand things that just went around in a circle," he replied sitting back finally.

She thought he might have the decency to look at least a little repentent. He didn't. He He sat there and looked at her with a smile on his face, a face that needed to be wiped. It was his very best little boy grin. "Hey, Shorts, I had a great time with my family and besides I'm a hero. What more could a guy ask out of life?," "Nothing I guess," she said taking his handkerchief and wiping his chin. "What a mess! You are worse than Dani and old enough to know better." He turned away and threw up whatever remnants were left in his stomach. When he finished she was gone. He figured she had probably had enough and was so disgusted he'd have to walk home from Virginia or something. He got to his feet, shakily, only to see her coming with something in her hand.

"Sit down," she ordered taking him to a bench. She handed him a tablet and an ice cold coke to sip it with. "This is compazine.

It'll settle you stomach. You'll pass out and I'll drive home. I'm tempted to tell you you'll never bring my kids to a place like this.," "But you won't cause you know I won't listen," he said hopefully. He tried to grin but failed. "Are you really mad at me, Shorts?" He swallowed the pill.

"Nah, you're a hero. What more could a girl want besides a good hard shagging?" she replied kissing his cheek gently. Hand in hand they walked toward the car and went home.


End file.
